meant to be
by darkdoll25
Summary: AU Highschool Pairing; HitsuKarin/ Normal was not always good. Karin changed what they had and she wanted it back to the way it was. But the person standing in the way of that was Toshiro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first hitsukarin fanfic**

**AU**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

She was 16 years old, a high school student with so much potential. Though she wasn't as great with grades like Yuzu or Ichigo, she gets decent marks; enough for her to pass. She was the only female on the soccer team, and she is the second best. This..made her bitter.

Hitsugaya Toshirou was their team's ace, and he beat Karin in every category.

*His grades (straight A+'s, she had glanced at his report card while she assisted for the secretary at school)

*His stature (what if he was only 2 inches taller? Karin was very sensitive about her height.)

*His perfect girlfriend (Hinamori Momo was known for being very popular with both girls and boys because of her kindness, something Karin lacked)

*His skills in soccer (did she mention he was the ace?)

*His looks (Karin didn't like mentioning this out loud, but he was gorgeous. His eyes are a bonus. She felt strangely attracted to his white bleached hair. Looks natural on him)

Anger filled her body as she counted all the positive things about Hitsugaya while also listing her negative parts. Whenever she thought about him, she felt so depressed knowing she'll always be number 2.

* * *

The bell had rung which snapped Karin out of her thoughts. Quickly, she ran from the soccer field to the team showers. There was a special shower just for her and a separate area to change. She liked being alone, one of the perks of being the only girl. After she had finished washing up, she dressed quickly in her school uniform and sped out of the locker rooms. She had barely made it into her classroom and sit when the bell rang again, signaling the start of 2nd period.

A flash of white caught her peripheral vision. _No, no, no. This cannot be happening. _

"Hitsugaya," she whispered as her teacher started talking about Japanese literature and the importance of knowing the background of the authors.

"Hn?" Came Hitsugaya's response, as his eyes were glued to the front of the class.

"Why are you in my class. Sitting next to me?"

"Well if you weren't almost late to class, then you would know, wouldn't you?" He replied with sarcasm. He was never the type to smile or smirk, only a small grin now and then.

"I'm waiting for the answer, Hitsugaya."

"Quiet back there!"

Karin immediately spun into the proper position at her desk. Hitsugaya grinned.

* * *

Class ended uneventfully, and Karin found herself standing in front of the classroom, waiting for Hitsugaya to come out.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Cause I can barely stand seeing you the first thing in the morning, spend 56 minutes with you doing something I love, and have to find myself spending more time with you!"

A vein popped in both of their heads, and Karin knows she had pissed him off.

"This is EXACTLY why I have class with you, Karin!"

"Huh?"

"The principal and the soccer coach feel as if we fight too much; therefore, I have all my classes with you except for math honors and science honors!"

"Wait. That means..."

"Yes, we're going to history class together. Right now."

* * *

Things weren't always like this. Karin would always think about how things had been. Back in middle school, they used to hang out at each other's houses everyday. Then he did something that ruined everything.

* * *

"Why are you still here.."

Hitsugaya was busy exchanging his textbooks for his history one, and Karin was leaning against the lockers next to him.

"I think we need to make a plan about all this."

Puzzled, Hitsugaya glanced at her as he closed his locker with a small slam. They then both started walking towards their 3rd period.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't we both go up Mr. Hisamoto and the principal together and plead with them to change your schedule back to the way it was?"

Shaking his head, Hitsugaya said, "Tried that. Didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work, baka. You sound so insincere in everything you do. Like a freaking robot."

Hitsugaya was getting a little bit irritated.

"And how do you propose we do this?"

They were nearing their class, and Karin stopped in front of Hitsugaya. She looked into his eyes and said something very shocking.

"Let's get along."

He laughed. He truly laughed. Karin stood there shocked.

"Yeah right. We're like oil and water, no matter what we do, we can't get along. Is your head that thick?"

Scowling, Karin put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think we should do then?! Pretend?"

He nodded.

"Do you think we can actually pull that off?" Skepticism could be clearly heard from her voice.

"We can pretend, if we try."

"Lying to Mr. Hisamoto and the principal? I think I respect you a little bit! Didn't know a goody-two-shoes like you has the heart to do that."

"Oh shu-"

The door suddenly slid open and a very calm voice spoke to them.

"I hope you are both enjoying your chat, because if you don't get into your seat in the next 10 seconds, you are both late."

Urahara sensei smiled at them, and Karin sped towards her seat. Hitsugaya explained that he didn't know where to sit since he was new, so he was told to sit next to Karin because 'they sounded like old chums'.

Groaning inwardly, Karin looked out of the window.

_Great. I still sit next to him!_

_Whatever, as soon as we get his old schedule back, the sooner things will be back to the way they were. _

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like it? Review and follow, if you feel like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Was going to be a two-shot.

* * *

'Could you please read chapter 18 on page 488?'

Karin snapped out of her daydream as her eyes drifted towards the front of the room. The teacher was impatiently looking at her with beady eyes, expecting Karin to comply.

Sighing, she said loud enough for the teacher to hear, 'Sorry, I forgot my book today.'

As the teacher was about to yell at her for her impudence, Hitsugaya did something unexpected.

'Here.'

Karin looked at Hitsugaya as he extended his own textbook for her to read. Shocked but smiling, she took it from him and flipped to the correct page.

* * *

'Thanks, Hitsugaya for earlier.'

After school during soccer practice, they had made sure they were doing drills near the hearing distance of the coach. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows. This was something that rarely occurred -if ever- and she couldn't wait to tell the other team members.

Though she was technically eavesdropping (like they wanted her to), that didn't stop her from coming closer and asking, 'What happened? I never thought Karin would be speaking nicely to you of all people... and thanking you too!'

Karin's smile lit up as she began to explain.

'Yeah, he lent me his textbook in class when I forgot to bring mine. Saved my butt from getting yelled at.'

Hitsugaya smirked when Yoruichi turned her back on him. Karin smiled sweetly, time to get Yoruichi hook, line, and sinker.

'Now that he's in almost every class that I'm in, I can definitely say I'm learning quite a lot about him!'

'Oh?' She glanced at Toshiro who was tying his shoe, acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

'Yeah, I mean I used to think he was such an idiot, smug, egotistical, stupid, smart-a-'

'Basically,' Hitsugaya intervened with a vein popping in his forehead, 'She's seen a different side to me.'

'Yeah, okay, you love birds. Get back to your drills before you start tearing each other's hair out,' Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh. She sauntered away, but not before scolding another player for tripping over his own two feet.

'Hey, you! What was THAT?'

Hitsugaya waved a little to their coach's retreating back and quickly spun onto Karin, almost shouting.

'What were you thinking?! You almost ruined the plan before it even began!'

'I wasn't going to jeopardize the plan.. geez. Just having a bit of fun.'

'Yeah, well, don't do that next time.'

Sighing, he jogged away from Karin towards the end of the field.

'Toshiro.'

Toshiro stopped suddenly. What did she call him?

His puzzled face prompted Karin to continue.

'We need to be on a first name basis. Well, me, really. I think in order for this to work out, we need to be a bit more... friendlier with each other..' Karin stopped and braced herself for Toshiro to vehemently disagree.

'I get it.'

Her eyes shot upwards from looking at her feet.

'What? Why?'

'It's for the sake of the plan..'

'Yeah, but you hate it when people call you Toshiro!'

'No I don't. I just don't prefer people saying that name..'

'Uh, it took your own girlfriend to plead with you for 3 months. And she's like, the only one allowed.'

Acknowledging that there were no more excuses to be said on his part, Toshiro walked away.

Karin started to laugh.

_How adorable. He's starting to tolerate me. Or could it be... nah.._

But could it? Karin slapped her cheeks on both sides. She didn't want to go through this again. Not when she just got over him.

'Hmm..' Karin mumbled. Wasn't that around the time she started despising Toshiro? They used to be so close..

* * *

'Karin.. ugh.. stupid..,' Toshiro mumbled to himself as he slightly stomped towards his locker. The hallway was deserted and no one was in sight. Calm and quiet, just how he liked it.

His hands spun the correct numbers on the dial, and he opened it with a satisfying 'click' of the handle. He was so focused on what had occurred with Karin that he did not notice a girl standing next to him.

From then on, his life would never be the same.

'Toshiro-kun!' A chippy voice exclaimed.

'Hello, Hinamori,' Toshiro replied monotonous. This tone of voice... Toshiro frowned. It had been happening frequently over the past week. Toshiro had no idea why it was becoming this way. They were childhood friends; close to one another and not afraid to speak what was on their minds. But lately, they haven't been the same for some reason. It couldn't be Hinamori's fault, she was just too nice. It had to be him.

Hinamori looked at Toshiro with a serious gaze.

'Can we talk?'

This couldn't be good, Toshiro thought. It never ended well for the male when the girl says that.

Hinamori walked towards the exit, glancing back at him. He slightly nodded and fell into step with his girlfriend.

* * *

They arrived at a yellow bench that overlooked a steep valley surrounded by hills. The only safety was metal railings bordering life and death - quite literally -. It was Toshiro's favorite spot, it had calmed him down when he was angry at something.. or someone. He remembered that specific day. It brought back unpleasant memories.

'...Toshiro..'

He was startled. They hadn't spoken for the past 5 minutes since they had arrived. Curious as to why she needs to talk, he sat next to her on the bench.

'What's the matter?'

'We've been going on dates, eating together, hanging out at school...'

Toshiro nodded. Where was she going with this?

'We've been doing all of this but I just don't know what's going on between us.'

Toshiro scooted closer to her, examining her face. There was something she wasn't talking about.

'Doing what couples do? Saying what couples say? Acting what couples act like? That's not enough. We used to BE together, Toshiro. Now we're just... Together. Occupying the same space, that's all.'

Surprisingly, he understood. Everything she was saying, he understood.

Hinamori pulled him away during break one day, her face as red as a tomato. Heart pounding fast, her lips stinging after biting them redundantly, she finally spoken what was on her mind since she was 10 years old. Nervous as she had been at that time, she almost didn't catch Toshiro saying 'yes'. She was the happiest girl in the world.

It was perfect. They held hands, hugged and stole kisses from each other. People couldn't believed that it was possible for the two polar opposites to get together. Hinamori the happy-go-lucky girl and Toshiro,

They made it work. Until a week ago. Toshiro still didn't know what happened. One of them started distancing themselves from each other.

'Boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what we are. Our label. But it doesn't feel like we are.. We aren't..'

'Lately, I've been feeling this too. We don't feel like boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.'

'You too?'

'Yeah. But you see, I don't know why this is happening. However, you seem to.'

Her eyes drifted towards her twiddling thumbs.

'I don't understand.'

'I knew every single time whenever you hid things from me, Hinamori. Tell me.'

Silence.

'Hinamori.'

Silence once again.

'Do not make me repeat myself.'

She started to cry. Her hands went up to her face to cover it, but to no prevail.

He let her cry, he let her be consumed with whatever she was feeling right then. Why, Toshiro thought, why did he think it was guilt?

Unable to dawdle on it longer, he was too angered at that moment to care. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it now.

'Hinamori!'

'During one of our fights'

**sob**

'I was sitting a-alone in the library and...'

**sob**

'Aizen.. he..'

Toshiro's fingers gripped the edge of the bench. Tighter and tighter.

'We ki-kissed,' she said it hurriedly, as if hoping her boyfriend didn't catch it. Didn't catch the way she said 'we'. But she knew better. Toshiro was smart.

Toshiro stood up and slammed his hands on the metal railing. Something still wasn't right. What was missing?

Suddenly it clicked.

The reason why she was so guilty. There was something more she wasn't saying.

'You..,' his voice cracked, 'You kissed him first, didn't you?!'

She refused to look at him. All tears are gone. Just a saddened face.

'Goddamnit Hinamori! I knew you had a crush on him back then.. I didn't know you still had those feelings EVEN WHEN DATING ANOTHER GUY!'

He was enraged, no, that didn't describe this.

He felt as if a thousand knives were struck into his back. Hurt and betrayal caused the world to stop spinning around him. Disappointment and anger crashed like waves against his mind. He was about to break.

'...That's all right? That's.. That's the end of it, right?' He sounded desperate. No more. He pleaded with his eyes. But, he knew more was coming. Hinamori never lied.

'...I cheated, Toshiro! A few more times after...but that was only when we fought!' Now Hinamori was shouting, her face red with tears and heartbreak.

She didn't deserve to feel anything, Toshiro thought.

'YOU THINK,' his voice exploded from deep within him, 'You think that's supposed to make this better? You think that will erase what you've done to me? Is that, is that how you justify your actions?'

She opened her mouth but Toshiro interrupted her.

'No. Don't say any more. I've heard enough from you.'

He walked away from her. Towards a place he never thought he would go back to.

'Toshiro! Please!'

'Stop! Don't you DARE call me that again. You aren't my girlfriend anymore, you aren't my friend, and you most definitely aren't the girl I used to share watermelons with back when we were kids. Consider us nothing, Hinamori. I can't talk to you, and I can't forgive you as easily as before. Just...goodbye.'

Hinamori knew then she had lost something very precious to her heart.

And she knew that it would be lost forever.

* * *

A/N: Concludes for part two. Was more dramatic than I thought. 3 more chapters after this.


End file.
